


Everything Is Gray

by wonhoshi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Codependency, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, More tags to be added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, it might hurt some so im sorry, jackheon is a side ship here too, side kiho and hyungkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshi/pseuds/wonhoshi
Summary: Everyone just assumed Hyunwoo would be an Alpha and Minhyuk would be a Omega. Boy were they wrong.





	1. His Hair, His Smoke, His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So I used to be a big fat Teen Wolf dork so a lot of the werewolf "lore" will be from there along with some stuff I may make up as I go along.  
> I've never really wrote a chapter fic before so please bear with me. I will try to update often but expect a few chapters within the week because I honestly have a free week and I have a whole bunch of writing ideas I've been bottling up. This will probably shift between Hyunwoo's POV and Minhyuk's. 
> 
> Un-beta'd other than by me. 
> 
> Title and chapter titles are from Colors by Halsey
> 
> Also holla if you catch any TW references

No one really expected it.

Hyunwoo is all bouncy muscle and tan skin. He sweats profusely and smells of heaven when he works out. He’s tall and sweet on children but firm when he needs to be.

No one really expected the resident giant of Beacon Hills to present as an Omega.

It was just assumed he’d be an Alpha. His brother was one. His father was one and his father’s father and his grandmother on his mother’s side had been one as well. It was in his blood, all his genes pointed to being one.

So when the day came where he broke out into his first feverish heat, slicked and soaked in every way imaginable and rutting into the sheets needing the comfort of an Alpha, one could say no one knew what to do.

Hyunwoo had plenty of friends and family that were Omegas, hell even his sister Hyorin was one. His mother knew what to do to help with heats and everything that came with being an Omega. She just never thought she’d be applying that knowledge to her great big son.

Hyunwoo felt like crying.

He felt like he disappointed his father, his family because he wasn’t what they wanted from him. Salty tears stung his eyes, not yet spilling over but in due time they would. His face was splotchy and red, he had rubbed at his face in frustration. Whether it was from the heat or at himself was beyond him.

His mother had come into his room several times, the first in a fit of worry over her son, the next to show her husband the sight and the last to bring water and some granola bars. She came in once more, seeing her son in a calmer state than he’d been for most of the night. It was a Friday night, Hyunwoo was supposed to go to a swim meet that he was sure to win. (Yet another Alpha-like trait: athletic) His mother had called him to eat something before he left and when he didn’t respond, she came upstairs to find him mid-heat. She called the school and apologized profusely, not yet revealing the exact reason for his absence and giving only a half-assed _he isn’t feeling well_ before hanging up. His coach was sure to give him hell the day he got back, if he ever survives this damned heat.

“Honey?” His mother’s voice softly murmured, hoping to keep Hyunwoo’s hormones at bay for a little while longer. Luckily the scent of family members in heat disgusts their kind so it prevents any kind of incestual relationships or anything of the sort and for the person in heat it helps quell their needs slightly. “Have you been drinking water?”

Hyunwoo shook his head and licked his lips, feeling the dehydration he forced himself into. His mother sighed and reached for a bottle from his nightstand, letting the cool bottle rest on his forehead for a second before pulling it away to uncap it and coax her son to sip some. As he took slow gulps from the bottle, his mother eyed him up and down, noticing his condition.

His clothes were disheveled. How he was _still_ clothed baffled her but she continued her thoughts. She spotted a few tears here and there on his clothes and some on the bedsheets spread taut on Hyunwoo’s queen size mattress. She was so lost in her thoughts, checking every aspect of her son to make sure he was doing alright, that she nearly missed her son speaking to her. Albeit it was in a meek murmur that anyone would’ve missed if they didn’t have enhanced hearing like their kind does.

“Pardon?”

“M’ sorry.” Hyunwoo whispered, eyes firmly locked into the curls of the carpet underneath his feet. He let his toes wriggle into the plush feeling, the already soft carpet feeling even more so due to his heightened senses.

“And what exactly are you apologizing for?” His mother replied, eyes already soft on her not-so-little boy.

“For being such a disappointment. I’m not an Alpha like Dad.” Hyunwoo muttered, body reeking like shame and sadness amongst the other smells that neither of them would like to bring up at the moment.

Hyunwoo’s mother’s eyes twinged with hurt, reaching to place her hand gently on his cheek and make him look up into her eyes. “Listen to me. I am **not** disappointed in you. Neither is your father. We love you no matter how you present or what kind of music you listen to or who you mate with. We will _always_ love you. We were just… caught off guard. As were you I’d assume?” His mother hoped her son could pick up on the supportive chemo signals she was releasing, trying to comfort the poor boy.

He might’ve been a late bloomer and presented in his senior year of high school but no one knew that.

Just as everyone who knew he hadn’t presented assumed he’d be an Alpha, those who were unaware just assumed he _was_ one. Most of the time those who hadn’t presented were unstable, lacked the social graces since they hadn’t grasped their position on the ladder of dominance. Once they figured out what they were, they could find those who matched them, Alphas with Alphas, Betas with Betas and so on. Sure, people mixed and mingled all around but at the end of the day, they all needed to be with their own kind. It was for their own safety.

Classes were taught in certain groups to certain demographics because teaching a beta about an Alpha shift was pointless as was trying to teach an Alpha how to handle excess slick coming from them. It just made the process much easier and comfortable for all those involved to segregate the classes.

Then it dawned on Hyunwoo.

They’d have to report this to his guidance counselor at school.

She’d have to change his schedule, put him in classes where they talked about heats and scents and caring for young. The classes he never took or even thought about taking. And once he was in those classes, everyone would know what he is. There’d be no hiding it, no privacy. He could already hear the gossip, girls already giggling at the once big and strong Hyunwoo needing to fucked every month like a good little bitch. The mere thought of it made his stomach churn. He felt nauseous. He felt like throwing up.

So he did.

He reached for the trash bin by his bed and hurled the little contents from his day’s meals into the plastic bag that lined it. His mother tutted and rubbed circles into his back, easing the bile out from his stomach. In a way, it made him feel better. He released all this ill will from his body but it left him exhausted and dizzy. His mother wiped at his mouth and handed him the bottle again, willing him to finish off the remaining water inside. After a slow chug, she took the bottle and tossed it in the bag that held his vomit. She tied the ends of the bag and took it out of the bin, promising to bring a fresh one in a little bit. She helped him lay back into his sweat soaked bed and smoothed his hair back, passing a soft palm over his forehead again and again in order to comfort the boy. His breathing evened out and soon he had fallen asleep to the lulling motion against his temples. His mother sighed, thoughts heavy with the well-being of her son before leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind herself.

That was 3 days ago.

Since then, Hyunwoo has stayed held up in his room, letting all of his hormones get the best of him. He’d eat a granola bar and jerk off, the release leaving him shy of frustrated. The actual action of coming doing nothing to dissolve the ball of need in the pit of his stomach. He’d go into the bathroom he was lucky enough to have connected directly to his bedroom and shower with the coldest water he could muster which turned out to be ice cold since he was used to swimming in all sorts of environments.

Then he’d jerk off in the shower again, coming a second time with his knuckles firmly held between his teeth and fangs, muffling any miserable needy sounds that came out him. He’d dry off, drink some water, stay in the nude and jerk off again, this time with two or more fingers firmly planted in his ass as he tried to not imagine some sexy Alpha claiming him and knotting him all kinds of right. He wanted to shake those thoughts away, had always assumed _he’d_ be the big strong Alpha that people imagined fucking them.

What a twist of events.

Since the fated ‘ _day that shall not be mentioned_ ’ Hyunwoo has tried to act as normal as he could. The problem being that he wasn’t really sure what _was_ normal anymore. He used to act on autopilot, things coming natural to him. But now, ever since ‘ _that day’_ , his world has been turned upside down and inside out. Up was down and vice versa. He was suddenly _too_ aware of his actions, his usual Alpha-like steps now clumsy ones, much like a new born calf. Which in hindsight, he felt like he had been reborn but not in a good way.

His sister laughed at him as he trudged around the kitchen like a duck with his leg cut off. His mother chastised her and turned to him. “Honey, calm down. You will be just fine. Just be yourself.” She chided.

“That’s the thing Mom, _I don’t know who I am anymore_.”

The words nearly tore his mother apart. It hurt her so much to see her son so lost, knowing that this identity crisis is just a phase that most kids go through in their early teens but Hyunwoo hadn’t and she didn’t want to go through this with him. Not when she’d seen him grow up happy, sure of himself and who he was going to be. Now he was lost, a deer in the head lights and his tail between his legs. He’d have to go to school like this, to a brand new world that he feels will never accept him. Because everyone was just so sure he’d be an Alpha.

Hyunwoo let his shoulders slump and prepared for the worst day of his life. Or rather both lives, his old one where everything seemed to make sense and this new one that held no hopes for the tall boy.

His mother drove him to school, despite Hyunwoo having his own rugged Jeep that he drove every day. (Yet another Alpha characteristic that mocked him) They arrived earlier than most students, as they enjoyed sleeping in or dwelling until the very last minute. But his mother had to go to work in the hospital in an hour and she hadn’t wanted to leave Hyunwoo alone to face his guidance counselor.

“So, he has officially presented as an Omega.” His guidance counselor confirmed, voice almost in disbelief at the notion. She knew he hadn’t presented because it said so in his paperwork, in his files next to all the evidence that catered to the thought that he was _meant_ to be an Alpha. He felt sick again.

“Well, in that case, it looks like the remainder of the school year is going to be quite different for you, Hyunwoo.” She said, tapping her manicured nails against the keyboard of her computer, tacking away and clicking occasionally. “Seeing as how late you are in presenting--“

Hyunwoo’s mother scoffed in disgust at the woman, “He just is a late bloomer, there’s nothing wrong with that!” She fought, eyes brightening with a slight gold shimmer as her anger bubbled.

“I never said there was Mrs. Son. It’s simply a fact. Since he _is_ late, he has a lot of catching up to do. Most Omegas his age already know how to deal with heats and have partners lined up for those times. They also already have most child care certification techniques done and are well on their way to being a proper Omega for a respective pack. Hyunwoo needs to take all these classes in the span of a year. This includes classes that go as far back as freshman year and on top of that, he’s going to have to find a heat partner. Granted, our campus has plenty of students and Hyunwoo probably has many friends but most of them will have already bonded with someone. High school is a very impressionable time Mrs. Son, and the harsh truth is that Hyunwoo is going to have trouble finding someone to spend his heats with.” His guidance counselor seemed more like an enemy than a friend in the moment and Hyunwoo wanted to just go home, maybe skype with his older brother who lived in Korea and ask him for advice. He definitely did not want to go through this day or any day in the near future.

“Here are the forms for days of absence in regards to his heat and the ones for the school nurse, for any prescription medicines that a doctor might give him to control hormones and all that.” Hyunwoo scowled at his counselor, feeling like she was getting some kind of sick pleasure from all this. His mother just nodded along to whatever else she had to say, Hyunwoo already tuning her out in favor of checking his social media on his phone.

He wasn’t a very sociable person but he had plenty of friends and went out often. He was fairly popular since he was the captain of the swim team and had brought home several trophies from his meets but he was a man of very few words. It was just his style. Everyone understood it and chalked it up to having a signature brooding Alpha attitude. Now what was his excuse?

He scrolled through Instagram, liking a few pictures of his friends along the way. Liked the one of Kihyun’s aesthetically pleasing picture of the sunset from his rooftop, the shirtless selfie Hoseok took and captioned with an emoji and the joint picture of Hyungwon and Changkyun smiling brightly while holding a sign commemorating their 2 month anniversary. He was happy for them, he really was. But now he yearned for that kind of a relationship, his past self wouldn’t have cared less but now his Omega cries for a companion, someone to coddle him and love him like Changkyun does with Hyungwon.

He hoped his friends would accept him for who he is. He thinks they will. Jooheon is an Omega and they all love him. Kihyun and Hyungwon are both Betas and Hoseok and Changkyun are Alphas. Everyone mutually took in Hyunwoo as a leader figure of their ragtag group, effectively locking him in the Alpha position even though he had told them he hadn’t actually presented as one yet. They all brushed it off, saying that one of these days he’ll pop a knot and they can officially call him “dad” without it being weird. Not that it kind of wasn’t already.

“Alright then, here is your new schedule Hyunwoo. If you have any questions, please feel free to come and ask me.” She smiled a wicked smile and Hyunwoo took the papers from her, mentally telling her off. His mother rubbed at his shoulders lovingly, treating him like a child who was on their first day of school. Which it felt like to Hyunwoo.

“Now baby, you can text me or your sister if you need something, okay? I can’t promise that today will be easy but just know that we all love you and want what’s best. You are the way you are because you’re meant to be. It doesn’t mean you have to change your life, you can still swim and hang out with your friends. Now you just have to be a little more careful around others but you’ve always been a smart young man. I know you’ll be just fine.” She kissed the top of his head and waved goodbye, promising to make his favorite for dinner tonight.

Hyunwoo sighed and mentally prepared himself for the day ahead of him. He stuffed his headphones into his ears and blasted a playlist that consisted mostly of rock songs and explicit raps. He liked to call it his “emotional playlist” where most people would listen to sappy slow songs and heartfelt duets, he liked to block everything out with harsh melodies and dirty, filthy phrases. It seemed to tap into his Alpha tendencies. _Seemed to, at least._

Hyunwoo walked mindlessly around the courtyard, having at least half an hour to kill before the campus began to buzz with the arrival of students mingling here and there. He nodded along to the music, thinking of how he could dance to some of the songs if he tried hard enough. Hyunwoo loved to dance, but was never given the opportunity to channel it in a club or something. The resident dance crew of his school consisted mostly of Beta girls who favored dancing to Rihanna and Beyoncé while trying to entice Alphas to take them home and show them how dancers can really bend. Maybe he should join them, given how he was an Omega now who needed an Alpha to take care of him.

Hyunwoo felt helpless, like he was just wearing a mask and underneath it all is a meek slug, slick and sliding sadly until someone finally picks him up and puts him in a cage and takes care of him. He knows Omegas are more than capable of handling themselves, it’s trivial to think otherwise. But he always pictured himself as the provider for some beautiful Beta or Omega. Not that they need someone to take care of them always, but it was just the mentality of an Alpha. _Or that of a wannabe apparently._

He wasn’t paying attention where he was going and certainly hadn’t meant to land back inside the attendance office but realized where he was when he heard some voices down the hall. Normally, Hyunwoo would ignore others, knowing full and well how wrong eavesdropping was but the fact that this voice was able to pierce through his loud music made him curious.

“Are you sure it’s too late?” The voice whined loudly. Hyunwoo smiled softly, finding the voice to be pretty cute. “I could still catch an early train and make it back home in time for school there!”

“Min-Moongi, you know you can’t. Your father and I are separated now, and for this last school year you’re going to be attending here.”

“It just doesn’t make sense!” The voice sounded exasperated and above all, frustrated. Hyunwoo kind of wanted to see the person behind all this emotion.

“I literally have _one_ year of school left before I leave for the college of my choice, why couldn’t I just do it where I’ve been for years? Why must I lose all my friends and progress just because you couldn’t stand the sight of dad anymore?!” The voice cried out, Hyunwoo felt his heart breaking at the confession. He didn’t know this stranger but he certainly felt for him.

Their situations were nothing alike and yet Hyunwoo couldn’t help but find the similarities from the two, how both their worlds are suddenly so different and it feels like being thrown into the ice cold ocean, stinging with fear and unknowing of the deep abyss underneath you.

Suddenly Hyunwoo caught a whiff of the most delectable scent he’d ever had the pleasure to smell in his entire life. It smelt like strawberries and sunshine, how a clear day smelled with not a single cloud in the sky. The scent enveloped the boy and suddenly he felt warm and safe, his Omega cooed in comfort, snuggling against the feeling. Hyunwoo closed his eyes and appreciated the embrace the scent put him in until he heard footsteps growing louder and forced his eyes open to catch sight of what looked like a literal angel. A tall, gorgeous raven-haired man nearly stomped his way towards Hyunwoo’s direction, eyes focused on the strap of his messenger bag as he angrily grumbled under his breath.                      

The beautiful boy hadn’t even noticed Hyunwoo in his direct path until he crashed into him, Hyunwoo’s large, built body not moving an inch as the other nearly rammed into him.

“Oh, oh my God _I am_ _so sorry!”_ The voice that was once yelling in high octaves now sputtered out strings of apologies. “I didn’t even see you there! Which is actually kind of crazy because wow, you’re buff.” The dark haired boy eyed Hyunwoo up and down, eyes repeatedly returning to Hyunwoo’s strong arms that stood out in his sleeveless shirt. The other boy chuckled as he raised an arm to squeeze Hyunwoo’s bicep and normally this kind of touching and handling made Hyunwoo uncomfortable, as many ladies (and some guys) would do it and assume he wouldn’t mind. But something about this pretty boy with the most tantalizing scent ever that made him feel like he should let him do whatever he wants to him.

Including bending him over the secretary’s desk right here, right now and teaching him his place.

Woah.

What was that?

Hyunwoo never had thoughts like that. What changed?

Oh right, he presented. Now he had an Omega inside him that needed someone to complete him, to help him through his heats and take care of him. And here was an unbelievably gorgeous person who has a such a pretty smile and cute voice and delicious scent that can totally take care of his problems.  


His Omega would crave an Alpha though, wouldn’t it? And there was no way this angel in front of him was one. He was far too pretty and delicate looking, was most likely an Omega himself. It’d explain why he was so touchy-feely.

Speaking of which.

“Um.” Hyunwoo cleared his throat, effectively knocking the other out of his trance as he felt his way around Hyunwoo’s arms.

“Oh! Sorry, I kind of got distracted. It just… They look so firm and strong but also really chewy. Curiosity got the best of me.” The boy laughed a bright laugh, his sour mood long forgotten. Hyunwoo felt his heart flip at the sound of it, feeling like he’s been ripped apart and put back together in perfect harmony at the mere noise.

“Anyways, my name is Minhyuk!” The boy (Minhyuk it seems) smiled and extended a hand in greeting. Hyunwoo shook his hand and told him his own name.

“Hyunwoo. I like that.” Minhyuk beamed, not seeming to notice the pause Hyunwoo’s heart took at Minhyuk’s words. “Also, I kinda really like how you smell.” Minhyuk let his head drop, ears looking redder than they were a minute ago. Hyunwoo’s breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t believe Minhyuk had just told him that.

“Sorry, is that weird? I sort of have no mouth-to-brain filter so I just say how I feel.” Minhyuk shuffled where he stood. Hyunwoo wanted to hug the other boy, hold him tight in his arms and tell him it’s okay. Tell him how much he liked Minhyuk’s scent too. But Hyunwoo is a man of few words, and he doesn’t really know which ones to use in the moment.

“You smell like the ocean, but in a good way. Not like fish or anything.” He laughs again, using it as a crutch to keep himself up in the conversation. “But like salt and sweat and a little of the sunset.”

“You can smell the sunset?” Those were the first words he says to the guy. He wanted to punch himself.

“It’s weird. It’s not really a smell but like, a feeling that manifests itself in a smell. I just know that you smell like one. God, now that I say it, it sounds stupid as hell.” Minhyuk shakes his head, moving his hands to grip at the strap of his bag.

“No, I get it. Never had someone explain though. Makes sense to me.” Hyunwoo grunted, wanting to see that smile again. For the first time since he presented, something finally went his way.

Minhyuk raised his head and smiled a big toothy grin and Hyunwoo wanted nothing more than to kiss him until he could taste the sunshine that radiated from him. Hyunwoo smiled back and reveled in the sweet aroma of the boy in front of him, smelling sweeter than it had when he had first caught a hint of it.

It hadn’t even registered in Hyunwoo’s mind that he whimpered until the sweet, delicious scent emitted a spicy undertone, sharp and biting. Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk and caught the boy staring, smile long gone and replaced with his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. Hyunwoo involuntarily licked his lips and Minhyuk’s eyes dropped down to his mouth, following the movement of his tongue.

Minhyuk muttered a low _fuck_ under his breath and Hyunwoo felt his cock jump at the sound of it. He didn’t know if he could chalk these feelings up to his new Omega hormones coming into play or just the fact that Minhyuk looked and sounded like complete and utter sin at this point. Hyunwoo wasn’t sure what was about to happen but the salty, heady scent of their aromas mingling together told him it was going to be amazing.

At least, it would’ve been.

“Minhyuk! Minhyuk, come here right now!” Minhyuk’s eyes widened at the voice and his scent suddenly went cold and bitter. Clearly he wasn’t happy about whoever was calling his name. Hyunwoo hoped it was because they were interrupting something they both really wanted to happen.

An out of breath woman ran up to the two of them, clearly oblivious to the moment that had just occurred. “Minhyuk, you shouldn’t run off like that!” The woman scolded Minhyuk and the boy just glared daggers at her. Hyunwoo wished he could defend his honor, like the good Alpha he was. Or would’ve been.

“I’m sorry about him, he isn’t in the best of moods.” It took Hyunwoo a good minute to realize that the woman was talking to him, and suddenly he wasn’t too fond of this woman.

Minhyuk stepped in before Hyunwoo could even open his mouth to say anything, “This is my new friend Mom, and I’d appreciate it if you left now. He was about to show me to my first class.” Minhyuk said sternly, voice dropping an octave and sounding a lot tougher than Hyunwoo thought he could. He looked over at Minhyuk and caught a glimpse at the boy’s eyes, irises a deep red as they bore into the woman in front of them.

Minhyuk is an Alpha.

Hyunwoo couldn’t believe it.

And his Omega couldn’t be any happier. It was clawing at his insides, tearing and gnawing at his body trying to get at the handsome boy. His body wanted him here and now, fuck the fact that his mother was standing right there and the fact he could hear the office secretaries shuffling in the background. He wanted Minhyuk in him, around him, on him.

These were hormones and feelings he couldn’t control, didn’t know how. The basic knowledge most Omegas learn their freshman year of high school was something Hyunwoo, a grown high school senior, had not even the slightest clue of where to begin with. Minhyuk looked over at him and suddenly Hyunwoo wanted to drop from the face of the Earth. Minhyuk smiled a small smile and showed his mother the way out, telling her he’d take the bus home.

Hyunwoo was about to bolt, leave the situation before he makes an even bigger mess but before he could turn tail and head out, Minhyuk was back at his side again.

“Hey, it’s no biggie, I shouldn’t have used my Alpha-ness like that.” Minhyuk said as he wiggled his fingers in front of him to emphasize his words. “So... Mind showing me to my class? I’m actually a new transfer student and I stormed out of my guidance counselor’s office before I could get a map of the school.” Minhyuk laughed nervously, all physical evidence of him being an Alpha gone. Hyunwoo was going to get whiplash from the way his attitude is able to change.

Hyunwoo grunted and nodded, reaching out for Minhyuk to hand him his schedule. He took one look at it and realized that hey now both have the same first period.

 _At least I’d have one friend for that period._ They both thought, Hyunwoo finding someone who took him and his Omega as a whole, not caring about his awkwardness and apparent need to have the other claim him and Minhyuk finding someone who looked at him with stars in his eyes and no judgement for the difference between his looks, personality and Alpha status.

This was going to be an interesting year.

 

 


	2. You Said Your Mother Only Smiled On Her TV Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Minhyuk's POV if that isn't obvious enough. Warning of slight dub-con but in the end it was all consensual.

Things are never as they seem.

It was Minhyuk’s sophomore year of high school when the whole world seemed to turn on its heel when the official announcement had been made (unfortunately on his mother’s Facebook page):

**My baby is an Alpha!** **❤**

The sheer amount of comments on her status was astounding.

It was probably because Minhyuk was everything an Omega should be.

He had the pretty face and lean body, perfect for some Beta or Alpha to sweep off his feet and ravish him into next week. Had the sweet smell that worked essentially as a mating call to all those willing. He even had every maternal instinct in the book, already babysitting for neighbors and family with high marks from all their parents.

He had popped his first knot in the shower, right after getting home from detention. Normally the boy was a literal angel, never had anything lower than a B in any of his classes, all his teachers loved him and he was even known by the school principle as a resident goody-goody. But in the past few days, Minhyuk had started to become aggressive, refusing to answer questions in class and nearly biting off student’s hands who tried to coax him into the class environment. His teachers had raised concerns with his parents, but neither really put any effort in helping him. His mother just said he was probably nearing his first heat and his father was too busy with work to even notice the difference in his son.

So in response to his recent attitude changes, he’d started being thrown in detention regularly. He didn’t do much in the class, just listen to music and draw angrily in his notebooks. No one really knew what else to do with him.

When he had popped his knot, he honestly was expecting it. He didn’t understand why he was suddenly so angry at everything but after a few nights of restless researching on his laptop, he managed to find enough evidence to piece everything together. He was an Alpha. Sure, the news surprised him a little but he knew not everyone fit the so-called “stereotypes” that came with each status. He was just another outlier, a phantom figure in the scattered graph of Alphas.

Minhyuk tried hard to hide it, only jerking off in the shower to prevent popping a knot he couldn’t hide from his parents. His mother would yell at him about wasting water and spending too much time in the bathroom but he’d just get mad at her like he has been doing for the past few weeks.

The little charade only worked for about a week.

Minhyuk is an only child, so he was used to getting things his way. He was never a snobby brat even though he was clearly spoiled and he liked to think that was a pretty redeeming quality he had. Unfortunately it didn’t last long due to his increased libido and aggravation from presenting.

He was babysitting for his neighbors, a sweet couple with two sons. One of which was nearly Minhyuk’s own age (and should’ve been capable of handling his own little brother but that’s apparently not any of his business) and was a Beta. The younger brother was fussy so Minhyuk had put him down for a nap, and returned to the living room where the older brother had been watching TV.

“So, how come you can’t take care of your own brother?” Minhyuk had angrily questioned, coming to regret it at a later time.

“You know, I would’ve thought you’d be happy to make some extra cash. At least this way you don’t have to sell your ass on the corner like every other Omega.” The boy had snorted, eyes never leaving the TV screen.

Minhyuk bristled at his words, at his assumption. He was especially angry at the fact that he was _so sure_ that Omegas were incapable of doing anything else other than caring for children and having sex. He wasn’t one but even if he was, he’d like to think he had options for his future.

The old Minhyuk would’ve ignored him and spited him by eating the last of the pizza rolls in the kitchen. The new Alpha Minhyuk however…

He hadn’t registered his movements until he realized the pliant body he had under his own and against the wall. He held the boy by the collar of his shirt, yanking it up high until the boy was up on his toes. He seethed with anger, teeth bared and eyes a bright red. The boy was near about to piss himself, mouth agape and stuttering and stumbling over his words, trying to backtrack from his earlier statement.

“You’re so _damn sure_ of what I am? Of what I’m _allowed_ to do?” Minhyuk snarled in the other boy’s face, teeth and fangs causing him to lisp on some of his words. “What are **_you_** even supposed to do? All you ever do is sit around and watch TV. You’re the useless one between the two of us, the one who should be sticking his ass up and offering it like its last night’s dinner.”

Minhyuk didn’t know what came over him, but he wasn’t sure how to stop. He had never been taught the will of control and the details of an Alpha shift. His mind kept tripping over thoughts, ones telling him to rip this Beta boy apart, others telling him to teach him his place.

In a way, he was happy Mrs. Kim came when she did, all embarrassment aside.

Minhyuk had the boy pinned to the floor of the living room on his hands and knees, pants halfway down on the two of them and his hand tightly gripped around the other’s throat. The boy had only fought somewhat, giving Minhyuk and his newly exposed anger the chance to bare his teeth and assert his dominance. He was just a few inches short of his destination, about to make this boy his literal bitch when his mother screamed bloody murder.

The two of them snapped out of whatever trance they were in and screamed, scrambling to get their clothes back in place and hide the flush high on their cheeks.

“M-Mom!! It’s not what it looks like, I promise!” The boy screamed in a near falsetto. He shook his hands and head vigorously, trying his hardest to convince his mother who was, at this point, as pale as a ghost.

“Kim Mingyu, I don’t know what else could’ve been going on here! And with your brother in the other room??” She was fluctuating between angry and horrified, her scent disgusting and bitter. It made bile rise in Minhyuk’s throat.

“He was _supposed_ to be sleeping, so in a way, it’s not **_that_** bad.”

Mingyu was hit on the side of his head for the dumb remark, Minhyuk wincing at the smack of his mother’s palm against Mingyu’s skull.

“I expected better from you Lee Minhyuk, you’re an Omega, shouldn’t you know better than this?” Mrs. Kim questioned, hands on her hips and bright orange eyes glaring deep into Minhyuk’s now brown ones.

“He isn’t an Omega though!” Mingyu interrupted, forcing his mother’s vision to snap back to her son, eyebrows drawn together in a silent question.

“He’s an Alpha! And I think I love him.” Mingyu continued, eyes returning to focus on the now slack-jawed boy who couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

It’s safe to say that he was never allowed back into that home and his own mother was immediately informed on his status. His mother shook her head and _tsked_ condescendingly. Minhyuk should’ve felt ashamed, he had betrayed too much trust that night. But his Alpha didn’t care, it just wanted more of that sweet scent that came from a willing partner and a good hole for his knot to be buried in.

His mother blamed his father for his behavior, saying that it was things that he would do or say that made such an ugly impression on their son. They had fought for some time, Minhyuk choosing to leave in favor of returning to his room and take care of the problem that was still in his pants.

Minhyuk was planning on just jerking it right there on his bed, no longer having to hide having a knot but the last thing he was expecting was to see Mingyu on his bed, sitting there in all his blond glory.

“What are you doing here?” Minhyuk hissed, straining to keep his voice low to prevent his parents from hearing, though he was sure they were too engrossed in their bickering to even pay attention to their son. They probably hadn’t even realized he left for his room.

“I wanted to finish what we started. You made me feel something in there, and now I can’t stop thinking about it.” Mingyu began to talk as his eyes never left the Alpha’s. “I may not be a good little Omega, but maybe I could be your bad little Beta?” He propositioned, eyes gleaming with lust and a smirk plastered onto his face.

Minhyuk was always taught to say yes when people asked for help. He wasn’t about to change his morals now.

Minhyuk fucked the Kim boy deep into his mattress, not caring about what sounds came out of either of them. It was the most secure Minhyuk had ever felt, his body and his mind one as they both tuned into his Alpha instincts. Mingyu took all of him in stride, not once crying out in pain or asking to stop, no matter how brutal Minhyuk fucked him. His mother found him knotted deep inside the boy, nearly passed out in bliss. He didn’t care what she was yelling about this time, choosing to coddle the boy underneath him and take care of him like a good Alpha. He may not look the part, but he seemed to fit the qualifications for the role pretty well.

He should blame himself, for the separation of his parents, for the move which made him end up at Beacon Hills High School instead of his old preparatory school. It was seemingly all his fault, but it shouldn’t have been. It didn’t feel like it to Minhyuk. His parents were already pulling at the seams, constantly at each other’s throats and just looking for an excuse to end it. Minhyuk was the perfect escape for the two of them. It just took two years of screaming and fighting for them to realize it.

He was angry, at his mother for never caring about him and his problems. He was angry at his father for paying more attention to his day job than the family he had constantly waiting for him at home. Angry for the stupidity of the two of them, denial so rich in their household that it held its own scent. It was tangible in the air, clear that the two parents were both already being unfaithful and clear that their only son was not the Omega they were so sure he’d be.

Minhyuk refused to take the blame for any of this.

Refused to take the blame of taking the Kim boy’s virginity, of knotting him that night in his bedroom. His mother tried to put a restraining order on the boy, saying that Minhyuk had raped and violated him. She ignored the pleas and whines of Mingyu, screaming that he was in love with the other boy and he had consented to the whole ordeal. The case fell through after being put on hold multiple times throughout the last two years, Mingyu’s testimony enough to persuade the Judge and he ruled that it was consensual. Mingyu felt relieved, sure that he and Minhyuk could be happy now.

He didn’t expect Minhyuk and his mother to move out and away.

Minhyuk could swear he heard someone’s heart breaking that night. And he was sure he could smell it.

On his way to his new school, Minhyuk had already fought with his mother, saying he could stay with his father to finish the final school year but she was adamant of keeping him. Why she wanted to keep him so bad, Minhyuk had no idea. She never paid any attention before, she was in the wrong just as much as his father. Yet she seemed to think she was the better parent, all because she happened to go to a few more track meets than his dad and posted a few pictures online of the two of them. Apparently that classifies her as “the good one”. They managed fine for the past two years, why couldn’t they keep it up for one more?

Minhyuk considered running away, leaving the witch in their far too cramped apartment and finding the Kim boy. He wasn’t in love with him (and he was pretty sure Mingyu wasn’t either, he just didn’t know how to handle his emotions) but he was a good lay. Plus they were old enough to find somewhere to live on their own. Minhyuk just needed one more year, to finish high school and then he could move wherever he wished. He had the grades and extracurricular credits to get a good scholarship to wherever he wanted.

Minhyuk was always considerate though, despite his Alpha attitude constantly rearing its ugly face to people.  So he knew better than to put up a fight for any longer, knew better than to give his mother a hard time even though every fiber in his being told him otherwise.

That’s how he ended up in the guidance counselor’s office at the ass crack of dawn. They were sorting out all his paperwork and school files, setting him up for Alpha classes and signing him up for clubs and sports.

“Minhyuk, are you interested in any of the activities I’ve mentioned?” His guidance counselor asked, gruff voice cutting through Minhyuk’s thoughts and recollections of the past few years that led him to this very seat.

“Not at the moment sir, I’m still adjusting to this new life.” Minhyuk had responded bitterly. His mother began to put up a fight and Minhyuk had had enough of it. That’s when he began to whine and yell at his mother before storming out of the guidance counselor’s office straight into a brick wall.

Although for a brick wall, it was pretty warm and doughy.

Minhyuk had looked up to realize it was another student he nearly plowed through (even though he had barely made the other boy stumble with how built and sturdy he was).

They introduced themselves and Minhyuk found out his name was Hyunwoo. He smelled beautiful and Minhyuk wanted to inhale his sweet salty scent forever. Minhyuk ogled Hyunwoo’s muscles and even went as far as touching his arms, the other never objecting to his ministrations.

It was when Hyunwoo whimpered in a way that clearly showed what he was that Minhyuk suddenly felt a new wave of sensations. Maybe this was what Mingyu had felt when Minhyuk made his status apparent, pure want and need. The deep yearning making his Alpha inside growl at him, telling him to take and claim, to sink his teeth in the sweet tanned skin of the other boy and make him his.

Minhyuk’s scent took a spicier turn and Hyunwoo’s turned even sweeter, the salt now intermingling with a smell like freshly spun sugar. He smelled like the best salted caramel mocha Minhyuk would ever have in his life and he wanted to taste him right now. He was ready to pounce, to fuck him better than he ever fucked that Kim boy or the cute girl from his track team or the twin Omegas that had literally made his mouth water or anyone else he ever laid a hand on. He had gotten around but nothing made him feel as whipped as this boy’s scent, feeling like it was the one smell he was supposed to smell for the rest of his life.

Of course, his mother ruins for him again. She came at the worst time possible, spewing this and that and making him look bad in front of this cute Omega. Minhyuk nearly threw her out of the school’s attendance office and returned to Hyunwoo, seeing him turning shyer than before.

Hyunwoo smelled fresh, untainted. Minhyuk was sure he was a virgin, though if looks would tell him, he’d assume he was an Alpha who fucked girls on the daily. But he knew better than to judge a book by its cover, based on how he himself looked and what he was. So he took it easy on the other boy, choosing to take the high road and let him forget whatever had happened just moments prior.

He wanted a friend, and Hyunwoo seemed to be such a great candidate. He wasn’t about to let his dick ruin this for him, not yet at least. So he toned himself down, willed his Alpha to submit in order to make Hyunwoo comfortable. Minhyuk talked with the other about a few things as he led them to their shared first class and he was happy to have ruined everything.

Had he not presented as an Alpha, not kept it hidden and instead fucked the Kim boy, not fought constantly with his parents, he’d never have ended up here. Next to the beauty that is Hyunwoo, all muscle bound glory wrapped in a cute package with squinty eyes and puffy lips. It was all worth it to see that smile and to smell the sweet earthy caramel that erupted from the other anytime Minhyuk smiled back at him.

He think this year will go well.


	3. You're Dripping Like A Saturated Sunrise

It was in Hyunwoo’s 3rd period where he truly felt the most comfortable.

It was physical education, and not the sexual kind. Hyunwoo took pride in his athleticism, being able to run long distances and lift heavy weights. He always found comfort in the action of sports, being able to let loose for the sake of winning a match or finishing a sprint. Luckily the summer heat still stuck around for the early August school year so the curriculum required the classes to do summer-like activities, which included the pool.

The pool was Hyunwoo’s escape.

He would swim for hours if they’d let him, letting his long and strong arms take him stroke after stroke through the calm blue of the water. He cuts through the barriers so easily, taking swim meets by storm. People would watch in awe at how graceful he is in the water despite the raw speed and power behind him. He isn’t sure what exactly is so entrancing about his swimming ability but it made his ego swell so he’d let the bystanders continue to gawk.

As he flipped in the water to push through yet another powerful lap, he absentmindedly heard the trill of a whistle in the distance, signaling the end of the class and for students to file into the locker room to get changed before the bell rang. Hyunwoo chose to stay in the water a little longer, having enough pent up emotions to dish out a few more laps before getting out. He never took long to get redressed after class because he dressed casually and worried little about his appearance. So he might be a little late and moist to his next class, but he honestly didn’t care.

“Son! Out of the water!”

Hyunwoo sighed at the coach, willing his tired limbs to carry him to the ladder at the edge of the pool. His body felt numb but still buzzed with energy and adrenaline from the swim. He grabbed purchase on the two poles on either side of the ladder and heaved his body up, taking _one two_ steps and holding himself up there, letting the water cascade off of his body and run down in rivulets back into the pool. The soft _drip drop_ echoed in his ears as he closed his eyes and let his head hang forward while he drip-dried. His pulse threaded a heavy thudding against his eardrums as he recollected his thoughts and breaths simultaneously. He heaved strong gulps of air, feeling his soaked hair sticking all over his face and neck.

“Wow, you _really_ should be a model. Like you’d give David Beckham a run for his money. Or Ryan Gosling. Maybe even Ryan Reynolds.”

“Shut up Changkyun, what if your boyfriend heard you talking like that?” Hyunwoo responded, head still slung forward as he shimmied the last drops of water off himself.

“He’d totally agree with me. Your body is slamming, bro.” Changkyun chuckled, letting his eyes wander all over the expanse of Hyunwoo’s broad and muscled back.

“Adding ‘bro’ to the end of a completely homosexual statement does not retract its gayness.” Hyunwoo laughed as he took the last final steps out of the pool, graciously taking the towel Changkyun handed him and rubbed at his face and hair first. The two began to walk towards the doors out of the locker room but stopped when Hyunwoo had slung his towel around his neck and looked around quizzically, as if looking for something. _Or someone_ Changkyun thought.

“Uh, what’re you looking for man?” He asked, voicing his concern as Hyunwoo’s eyes shifted from his natural brown to a deep navy blue. “Woah, and when did that happen? I may not pay attention a lot in class but I’m pretty sure you weren’t an Omega last time I saw you.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes died down back to their original dark color and realization crossed his face as he had accidentally revealed his status to his friend. Granted, he did trust Changkyun a whole lot, going to him first to confess feelings and search for advice. As many jokes the younger boy may crack, he always was a loyal friend who knew how to keep things a secret if need be. Hyunwoo’s pulse picked up and he opened and closed his mouth, at a loss of words to explain himself to his younger friend.

Changkyun stopped him with a single hand raised, shook his head and muttered with a smile. “Dude, no worries. Like seriously. I don’t care _what_ you are, you’re my friend either way. Pretty sure the others feel the same way too. Just curious as to when you presented is all." Hyunwoo let out a sigh of relief, knowing he could count on the other. Before he could explain everything to Changkyun however, the reason why Hyunwoo had stopped to look around had reared its head.

“Hyunwoo!” A cheerful voice echoed in the outdoor P.E. area. Changkyun looked in the direction of the voice, confusion obvious on his face. Hyunwoo turned and couldn’t help but smile at the boy bounding happily towards him, puppy like hair swishing with every step. Minhyuk reached Hyunwoo and quickly slung an arm around his shoulders, barely able to reach over due to his massive shoulders. “It’s good to see you, the last two periods have been pretty sucky without you.” Minhyuk smiled his signature sunshine smile and looked deep into Hyunwoo’s eyes, trapped in their chocolatey wonder.

Changkyun coughed and Minhyuk whipped his head toward the sound, completely oblivious to Hyunwoo’s friend standing literally _right there._

“Oh! Hi! Name’s Minhyuk, and you are…?”

“Changkyun, Hyunwoo’s closest friend and personal shoulder to cry on.” He smirked smugly, noticing Hyunwoo’s blush creeping up on his chubby cheeks. “Also I’m a junior, but I get if you thought I was older, because I totally give out that vibe, right?” He flexed his muscles and smiled, moving his eyebrows up and down in a motion of faux machismo.

“Oh no, I could totally see you as a junior. Maybe it’s The Simpson’s swim trunks?” Minhyuk laughed, pointing out Changkyun’s choice of swim wear. Changkyun looked down and realized his outfit with a laugh of embarrassment. He shook his head and tried to play it off as a cool, ironic style he’s made up.

“Well, it’s certainly a style that I can honestly say is one of a kind!” Minhyuk beamed, arm tightening around Hyunwoo’s shoulders. Minhyuk reached forward and grabbed a hold of the towel around Hyunwoo’s neck, grabbing both ends and making a noose that encircled the other’s neck. He tugged lightly on it, bringing their faces fairly close together and Minhyuk smiled brightly, embracing the sweet scent that erupted from Hyunwoo. Changkyun eyed them back and forth, trying to see when and where this new ‘ _friendship’_ came into fruition but before he could ask any questions, the bell suddenly rang.

“Oh shit! If I’m late for Ms. Song’s class one more time, I’m gonna get my ass kicked out of the school! I’ll see you at lunch!” Changkyun waved, sprinting for the locker rooms with all his might.

“He was pretty friendly.” Minhyuk mentioned as his eyes finally got a good look at Hyunwoo.

“How come you got here before the bell rang?” Hyunwoo asked, not minding the boy’s need for close contact.

“My last period teacher gave me a break since I’m new and let me out a few minutes early to try and find my next class. I think I’ll like them. But they seem like they’d get mad really quick if I tried anything slick.” Minhyuk continued to talk while taking in all the beautiful muscles that stretched over the span of his friend’s body. Hyunwoo mentioned about having to go change, and since Minhyuk’s next class was this one, he followed Hyunwoo to the lockers.

“The coach is usually late every period, I think he goes to smoke in-between bells. But when he shows up, you can get a locker assignment from him and all that.” Hyunwoo explained as he led Minhyuk to his locker, a high up one in the corner. Minhyuk sat on the bench in front of his locker and took in Hyunwoo’s words as he continued to explain the ins and outs of the class.

“Right now, it’s swimming season so expect to be in the pool a lot. You can bring your own swimwear though, if you own a speedo or something, the coach will probably force you to wear something over it which makes it pointless in my opinion. Even with that dumb rule, my friend Hoseok still comes in every day with a damn itty bitty speedo, claiming it’s ‘in’ for European fashion at the moment.” Hyunwoo chuckled as he remembered Hoseok’s swim suit and how red-faced the coach got. All the girls ogled him and his really strange taste in tattoos, since he had one on his left ass cheek and it peeked from under his bottoms.

Minhyuk had been trying really hard to pay attention to friend’s words, he truly had. But Hyunwoo was literally wet and dripping right in front of him, back facing him as it tugged with every motion of him pulling things out of his locker. Bless whoever decided to give him such a high locker, giving Minhyuk a beautiful view of his backside. Minhyuk licked his lips and cocked his head to the side, eyeing the other’s body hungrily.

Hyunwoo was so immersed in his recollection that he hadn’t even noticed the spicy aroma in the air until he finally took a breath from talking. He rarely talked so much but something about this boy behind him made him want to talk until his jaw was sore and tongue numb. When the scent hit him, it sent his mind reeling with filthy thoughts. He tried to contain himself, to refrain his body from emitting heavy pheromones inside the windowless locker room. The last thing he wanted was to make his new friend uncomfortable for a second time in one day just because he couldn’t keep his Omega in check. He stiffened when he heard the bench behind him creak, worried he’d scared off Minhyuk. He refused to turn around, to face the problem head on. Especially because he was still shirtless and in swim trunks that did very little to conceal his rapidly hardening erection.

 He felt a sharp pinch on his rear and yelped in a manner that made him red in the face in embarrassment.  He turned half-way and reached behind him to rub at his cheek, giving Minhyuk a look.

“What was that for?” He asked, still rubbing the spot that tingled with nerves jumping. It was surprising but not unwelcome, as it made him release a whole new set of pheromones he wasn’t even aware he had held, specifically for the pleasure that came with the feeling of sharp, delicious pain.

“You have a really cute butt.” Minhyuk giggled, coming next to Hyunwoo to rest his side and shoulder against the lockers adjacent to his friend. Hyunwoo blushed at the blatant confession even as Minhyuk’s smirk grew wider. He continued to tease the other on his flushed condition while Hyunwoo continued to dry himself off and put his shirt on.

How no other students had come in yet was unknown to the swimmer.

“So, is this the point in time where I ask if that’s a pen in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Minhyuk commented while bringing his eyes down to Hyunwoo’s obviously tented crotch. Hyunwoo grabbed his jeans from his locker and brought them in front of his body, trying to avoid them from making contact with his wet swim wear but close enough to, at the very least, conceal his excitement. Hyunwoo gulped and his mind whirred with ways he was supposed to respond to that. _Is he flirting? Should I flirt back? What if it’s like Changkyun and his bromancing?_

“Actually, I take that back.”

Minhyuk’s words brought Hyunwoo out from his chaotic thoughts and he focused his eyes on the dark haired male as he watched him catch another glimpse of his dick. Minhyuk reached forward and pulled at Hyunwoo’s hand that held his jeans, pulling it back far enough to see his now full hard on. His head turned to the side in awe and he licked his lips before opening his mouth to speak again, eyes never leaving his bottom.

“More like a banana because wow, your body is as proportional as it gets.” Minhyuk laughs and looks back up, seeing Hyunwoo stuck in a state of shock and arousal. “Uh, Hyunwoo?” He asked in between giggles, waving his hand in front of his seemingly frozen friend.

“W-what do you mean by that?” Hyunwoo asked, snapping out of his trance and quite physically shaking his head clear. He walked away to finish changing in the stalls, needing some sort of barrier between him and the Alpha if clothes were going to be removed. Minhyuk followed like a lost puppy, stopping short of the stall to allow Hyunwoo to enter and close the door behind himself.

“Exactly what you’re thinking. You’re big and bulky on top _and_ on bottom. You’ve got muscles for _daaayyss,_ baby.” Minhyuk said flirtatiously, drawing out the word ‘days’. “It’s like pure mass up top and then a sweet cushion behind and then a full package up front.” He wiggled his eyebrows even though Hyunwoo couldn’t see him. He hoped the other picked up on all his references and was sure he did when the smell from the stalls only got sweeter. Minhyuk indulged himself by taking it in, breaking down the components of the smell. It was mild but still drove his mind wild, intoxicating him in a whirlwind of sugar and caramel. It took all of Minhyuk’s self-control to not hop over the stall door and take the half-dressed male on the other side for himself.

“Oh.” Is all that came from the inside of the stall, Hyunwoo’s throat suddenly gone dry from the other’s obvious words. Minhyuk chuckled to himself, finding Hyunwoo as cute as can be. As strong and macho as he appeared, Minhyuk found it endearing how quick the other would get flustered and flushed. He liked having fun with the other senior, even if it made him seriously sexually frustrated. He’d never make a move on the other male for fear of pushing him away and making him uncomfortable but a few flirty remarks would be fine, right? So far Hyunwoo hadn’t tried to stop him or voiced being not okay with anything, the only reaction being the obvious physical one and the sweet scent that permeated every other disgusting one that laid in a boy’s high school locker room. He assumes he could chalk up the lack of stench due to the overbearing chlorine smell from the pool but Minhyuk hadn’t really focused on it, choosing to remain on the sweet, unadulterated scent of Hyunwoo.

The boys heard some muffled voices, making it clear they wouldn’t be alone for much longer. Hyunwoo worried about his scent, not wanting to give away his status to the other boys that’d soon be piling into the room. He especially didn’t want to trigger anyone into wanting to jump the other boy, because as big as Hyunwoo is, the smell of an aroused Omega is something hard to resist, especially to young, hormonal teens. He finished buttoning up his pants and opened the stall door in a hurry, wishing to be out of the locker room before anyone walked in. He had gotten out in such a rush, he didn’t see Minhyuk leaning right in front of the door and crashed into the other, taking him down in a full body tackle.

They were both on the floor, Hyunwoo on top and Minhyuk half-squashed into the bathroom tiles.

“I’m so sorry!” Hyunwoo apologized profusely, a seemingly opposite repeat of how the two first met this very morning. As he tried to pick himself off the other male, he suddenly realized the close proximity of the two of them. Hyunwoo stopped in his tracks, eyes meeting Minhyuk’s in an intense stare that seemed to drown in lust and affection. He felt Minhyuk’s slender fingers ghost over his hips, a near touch that made Hyunwoo’s Omega cry out in need. Minhyuk bit his lip in a fashion that had Hyunwoo wondering if that was his go-to motion when nervous or aroused.

Hyunwoo shuffled as he finally snapped out of his trance only to accidentally brush his leg against Minhyuk’s crotch, earning a breathy moan from the slim boy underneath him. Minhyuk looked up at the other male with concern in his eyes. Hyunwoo took that as a sign that he wasn’t comfortable in the situation and immediately pulled himself up to his feet, sputtering apologies one after another. Minhyuk still lay dazed on the ground, blood not in his brain but rather low in his hips, making it’s way to filling up his hard on. He breathed heavily, feeling overwhelmed by the smell coming from the Omega.

Hyunwoo reached a hand to help Minhyuk up and after they were both steady on their feet again, Hyunwoo nearly sprinted back to his locker, retrieving his phone and book bag. He sprayed himself in a solution his mother had given him that apparently helps dissipate the scents of an Omega in order to stave off others from smelling him and going feral. He made sure to have doused himself in a liberal amount before throwing it into his bag, seeing some other students begin to file inside the room. The bell rang once more, signifying there was 2 minutes left until the tardy bell would ring. Minhyuk dragged heavy feet out of the bathroom, eyes on Hyunwoo as he heaved heavy breaths, mind still catching up the events of the last few minutes. Hyunwoo looked at him once more before waving awkwardly and running out of the room, effectively forgetting his phone that was in his hand before he put it down on the bench by his bag while he sprayed himself. Minhyuk reached for it and turned it over in his hands, finding something to ease the tension between the two of them next time they met.

He covered his front with his bag as his erection slowly went away and he let his body slide down the lockers, mind in a spinning wheel of bliss and confusion. He wanted to see Hyunwoo again, enjoying both his company and the things he did to his body. After a few minutes to refresh himself, he felt like he was able to move decently like a normally functioning person at this point. With a heavy sigh and now limp cock, he stood to move his numb limbs towards the small office in the corner, where the coach was now shuffling through some things. His body buzzed with energy but felt drained at the same time. Similar to Hyunwoo’s after a good swim.

Minhyuk barely had enough energy to muster some questions to the coach about the class and lockers that after he was assigned a locker on the other side of the room, completely opposite of Hyunwoo’s, he just sat out of and away from the class and laid sprawled in the sun, mind replaying the locker room incident over and over. It wasn’t long before he had grown hard again and turned over on his stomach to hide it, though his scent had made it obvious and some girls had mumbled about him being a pervert for growing hard while they swam in their bathing suits while other giggled and waved, enjoying the fact that an Alpha was enjoying the view.

Little did they know that he only had eyes for a certain muscle bound Omega with a cute smile and bouncy ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that one scene from (I think it was a concert in Taiwan? Don't quote me on that I just know it was recent) that concert where Minhyuk grabs onto Hyunwoo's towel and yanks him forward with a bunch of strength and then Hyunwoo pets his hair makes me turn into a pile a mush?? Like could you boys be any more loving??? I had to include it because it is so beautiful.


	4. I Hope You Make It To The Day You're 28 Years Old

Lunch took far too long to come around and even then, Minhyuk hadn’t the slightest clue where to find his new friend or his other friend Changkyun.

Minhyuk tried to scent them out, already memorized the sweet smell of Hyunwoo but amongst the large amount for bodies and smells in the courtyard, Minhyuk felt overwhelmed and was unable to locate him in such a way. His previous school was nothing like this, most likely because it was a preparatory school, with A & B lunch periods and a significantly smaller class size. The kids here are also far rowdier, not many administrators and adults around to keep the teens in check. The noise alone was enough to make Minhyuk want to cover his ears and hide somewhere safe. It seemed like everyone was trying to out-do each other in who could yell the loudest, cliques here and there talking loudly about _‘He was totally checking you out!’_ and _‘I promise, I made it clean across the court.’_ Minhyuk wasn’t sure where to turn to, not wanting to interrupt these ‘important conversations’ to ask where the hunk of an Omega eats lunch.

It was when he managed to tune his hearing just enough to catch the back end of a sentence that he finally managed to have some luck.

“… And that’s why I think Hyunwoo should come.” A low and lazy voice drawled coupled with another voice that Minhyuk instantly recognized as the puppy like friend of Hyunwoo from earlier, Changkyun.

“You know he’d never be down for it though. He’s not a party kind of guy, no matter how many of them he gets invited to. Lucky bastard.” Minhyuk laughed at the notion and followed the voices, slowly picking out the direction amongst the other mingling voices in the crowd.

“Oh be quiet, we’re juniors, of course we don’t get invited to these parties. Plus Hyunwoo only gets invited because he’s hot and the captain of a sports team. That’s instant access to those make out fests.” The low voice continued, a small smack made audible after he finished speaking.

“Don’t reduce Hyunwoo to just being a swimming lump of muscles! He’s a lot more than that.” Minhyuk already liked this kid, he seemed to be really close to Hyunwoo and respected him a ton.

“He’s also funny as hell when he tries to flirt, you can’t forget that.” Minhyuk smacked himself in the forehead, not believing the stupidity he was just forced to hear from someone whom he thought was a better friend than that.

He heard the angelic voice of Hyunwoo yell out, “Yah! I heard that!” and Minhyuk’s Alpha perked up at the sound, tail wagging uncontrollably. Minhyuk gleamed and walked faster, happy to have found the other in due time. He was making good time, headed straight to the voices and heard them grow louder when he was suddenly stopped in his tracks. A girl with pretty orange hair and pouty lips stopped him, stood right in his path and popped a bubble with her bubblegum.

“Hey, are you new?” The girl asked, eyeing him up and down in a way that Minhyuk wasn’t sure if he appreciated or not. ”Hello? I asked you a question.” She spoke again, voice confident as she cocked a hip and raised her eyebrows in impatience.

“Yeah, just transferred from Orange County Prep. Why?” Minhyuk responded, wanting to be out of her presence as soon as possible so he could spend an optimal amount of time with Hyunwoo and his friends.

“Never seen you around before. You’re cute. Ever thought about running for Homecoming King?” She asked, pulling down a back pack strap from her shoulder to reach inside and pull out a flier, white in color but emblazoned with bright reds and yellows advertising the Homecoming dance followed by an application for running for Homecoming court.

“No, why would I want to? I just got here, no one is gonna vote for the new guy.” Minhyuk blatantly stated, looking over her shoulder impatiently as his eyes searched for Hyunwoo’s body in the sea of students behind her.

“I just said why. _Because you’re **cute**._ You’d make a good king for me. We’d make a nice royal couple, don’t you think?” She said proudly, flashing him a smile and flipping her blazing locks behind one shoulder. Minhyuk looked at her head on, caught by her bold words. She wasn’t bad looking; actually really pretty in fact. But not only did Minhyuk seriously not want to run for Homecoming court, he also wasn’t interested in her. He had eyes on Hyunwoo, whether he’d like to admit it or not.

“Sorry, I’m not interested.” Minhyuk pushed the fliers back to her, about to side-step out of her presence but she was quicker and stepped directly into his path once again. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, getting frustrated with this persistent girl. She flashed her red eyes and pushed on.

“C’mon, just at least give it some thought. Keep them, I’ve got plenty of copies.” Minhyuk eyed the papers in her hand once more before rolling his eyes and snatching them, shoving them unceremoniously into his messenger bag. He began to side-step again, but faked her out and went on the other side, effectively messing her up in trying to keep his rapidly diminishing attention.

As he power walked away from her and towards where he was sure Hyunwoo was, he heard her distantly yell from across the courtyard. “My name’s Seulgi, by the way!” For a petite girl, she sure had a hell of a voice. Minhyuk seemed to walk faster at the sound of the voice, not wanting to give her a chance to catch up and take away more of his time that he could be spending with the swimmer.

He arrived at the side of what he assumed was the drama building, if the kids up front practicing monologues and songs was any indication. It was a small grassy, shaded area with one big mangled oak tree with heavy branches and plentiful leaves covering the expanse of the lawn. Minhyuk spotted a small metal picnic table with some guys sitting on and around it. He saw Changkyun sitting at a one of the seats, head leaning on a lankier guy with pouty lips and a pretty face. He wonders if that’s the person he heard Changkyun talking with earlier.

Hyunwoo was passing a football back and forth with another guy, who was wearing a tight tank top and sporting platinum blond, almost white locks. He hears a voice yell out a name ( _Jackson!)_ and looks over to a boy sitting on the top of the table, legs stationed where one was supposed to normally sit. He smiled at the white-haired boy (Jackson, he’d assume) and his eyes disappeared in the glow of his smile, dimples burying deep in his cheeks as he raised his phone to seemingly take a picture of the boy. Jackson flexed his muscles and posed for the other, not paying attention to Hyunwoo tossing the football back and hitting him squarely on the back of his head, causing him to scream in a pitch higher than Minhyuk had expected. The dimpled boy laughed loudly and smacked his thigh, screaming about how he got all that on video. He hears the lanky pretty boy yell about how he wants it posted on the group chat and the others laugh.

Minhyuk himself laughs at the boy’s playing and Hyunwoo turns his head to the sounds, feeling his body instantly react and heat up. He sees Minhyuk laughing and smiling, looking at his friends and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile too. He looks back to see Jackson wrestling the dimpled boy for his phone and Changkyun pulling out his own to record the squabble. That prompts Hyunwoo to pat his pockets, suddenly realizing his own phone was missing.

Minhyuk looked back over at Hyunwoo to see him worriedly checking his pockets and guessed that he was probably looking for his phone, which was currently nestled comfortably in his front pocket. He walked over to the other and smiled, greeting him cheerily.

“Hi Minhyuk, I’m glad you were able to find us.” Hyunwoo said, obviously distracted with shuffling in his bag in search for the item in question.

Minhyuk laughed and tapped on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, getting his attention fully back on himself. “It was harder than you’d think, honestly. Anyways, what’cha looking for?” Minhyuk asked, mouth popping on syllables to seem cute and innocent.

“My phone, I completely forgot about it until now. I think I left it somewhere. The last place I had it was… in the locker room!” Hyunwoo near shouted with revelation, zipping up his bag and hoisting it up on his shoulder. “I really hope no one stole it. It’s an older model but still, these kids take anything that isn’t tied down.” Hyunwoo huffed and brushed his hair back, finding Minhyuk looking at him with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Hyunwoo cocked an eyebrow as to silently ask _what?_ and Minhyuk just giggled, lip caught in-between his two front teeth. It was adorable, really.

“You know something I don’t.” Hyunwoo stated, eyeing Minhyuk now with suspicion. Minhyuk nodded shrugged, eyes wandering side to side.

“ _Maaayyybeee~”_ He drawled, tongue sticking out to catch in between his teeth in his grin. Hyunwoo had the nerve to compare it to that of the Cheshire Cat’s and now Hyunwoo worried for the well-being of his cell phone.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing! What would make you think I did anything?” Minhyuk feigned innocence, sticking out his lower lip in a pout and opening his eyes in the best puppy dog impression he could muster. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile at the other, unable to resist his precious charms. Hyunwoo petted his head and cooed at the other male.

“You’re a terrible liar Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo said as his smile grew larger, eyes now only slivers as his cheeks puffed up over them. Minhyuk found it unbelievably adorable and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

“Why don’t you reach into my pocket and see what you find?” He whispered right into the shell of Hyunwoo’s ear, breath hot and moist. Hyunwoo would never admit it but the sound and feeling made him all kinds of hot and bothered. Hyunwoo fought the blush that rose to his cheeks and willed his arousal, trying to mask his scent as much as he could. His friends were still nearby (admittedly they were pretty distracted by the fight between the happy couple at the picnic table, but still) and he didn’t want to let anyone else know he was an Omega just yet.

“Well? Aren’t you gonna check?” Minhyuk whispered yet again, voice lilting and vibrating into Hyunwoo’s very core. He gulped rather audibly and was about to reach forward and hesitantly slide his palm down into the front pocket of Minhyuk’s jeans when he suddenly hopped back and smiled mockingly.  “Haha! Gotcha! You almost felt me up, you dirty, dirty boy!” Minhyuk cackled, finger waddling in front of his face, shaming Hyunwoo.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out Hyunwoo’s phone, giving it a good few shakes in front of his face to tease the Omega. Hyunwoo reached for it and Minhyuk instantly pulled it away, sticking out his tongue. He brought it back forward and Hyunwoo reached again only for Minhyuk to repeat his previous action. Minhyuk continued to tease him until Hyunwoo decided to pull out a wild card and lunged forward, making Minhyuk think he was going for his phone only to have gone in for a kiss on the cheek. The action left the dark haired boy stunned, just long enough for Hyunwoo to reach behind him and retrieve his phone from Minhyuk’s now numb fingers.

Minhyuk’s face turned beet red and he shuffled his feet, eyes looking down as he caught up with the situation. Hyunwoo muttered a _thank you_ and Minhyuk wasn’t sure if it was for getting his phone or for getting a kiss.

Suddenly an eruption of _oooooohs_ and _awwwwws_ came from the group by the tree, both boys looking over to see the entire gang eyeing them teasingly. Changkyun was turned to the duo, phone in hand in an obvious show that meant he’d probably recorded the whole ordeal, including Hyunwoo’s bold move. The thought made Hyunwoo flush, embarrassment quickly coloring his cheeks.

Jackson yelled in a high pitch squeal and his dimpled friend, who was now holding him in an affection back hug, whooped loudly, right into poor Jackson’s ear. The action made Jackson scream in fear, easily startled by the loud noise and he retaliated by yelling directly in the other’s face, starting yet another round of fighting between the two. Minhyuk wondered if this was a common occurrence due to the lack of reactions from the rest of the group. Changkyun stood up from his spot at the table and kept his phone up, clearly tapping and swiping on his screen to most likely zoom in on the blushing duo’s faces. The lanky guy behind him whispered something to him that Minhyuk vaguely heard about _never letting Hyunwoo live this down_. This group seemed to be a lot different from his prep school friends. Where these guys were rugged and chaotic, his own were prim, poised and proper. Minhyuk already took a liking to this school, even as he had protested so heavily this morning. Minhyuk couldn’t imagine returning to that other school, finding the students and activities much more interesting here.

Minhyuk has never been so happy to have had a quick fuck with his neighbor before.

Changkyun neared the two, finally having put his phone away in his pocket. “Hey-a there Minhyuk! How’s it hanging?” He asked casually, reaching for a typical male handshake. Minhyuk laughed and responded and Changkyun led Minhyuk to the rest of the group at the table.

“Everyone, this is Hyunwoo’s new _friend_ , Minhyuk.” Changkyun began, waggling his eyebrows in an attempt to make them appear as something more than friends.

“Minhyuk, this loudmouth here is Jackson, his dumbass of a boyfriend is Jooheon” Changkyun pointed out Jackson and the dimpled boy, who responded with a sharp _hey!_ at the insult. Changkyun chuckled and continued, pointing at the pretty boy who was still sitting at the table. “And this here is Hyungwon, the apple of my eye, the cotton to my candy, the Brad to my Angelina, the guac to my burrito, the-“

“Okay Changkyun, I think he gets it.” Hyungwon stopped Changkyun, whom Minhyuk was pretty sure would’ve continued the rest of the lunch period had he not put an end to it. Minhyuk laughed and greeted Hyungwon, already taking a liking to the snarky boy. He was tall and handsome but clearly taken so Minhyuk knew to keep his distance.

“I’d introduce you to the walking sin that is Shin Hoseok and his bitch of a boyfriend Kihyun but they’re probably fucking somewhere so I guess that’ll have to wait.” Changkyun continued, not at all phased by his boyfriend putting an end to his profession of love to the other.

Hyunwoo chuckled and shook his head, turning to Minhyuk. “No they’re not, though I won’t say they haven’t done it the past.” The group laughs and nods in agreement. _This Shin Hoseok character sounds like quite the sexual creature_ Minhyuk thought.

“Kihyun is in the school’s top choir and he’s auditioning for a solo part today after school. He always likes having Hoseok there with him when he’s practicing or auditioning. Says it spurs him on, encourages him to be the best for him.” Hyunwoo continued.

“It’s actually pretty cute. I wish **_someone_** would do that for me.” Jackson pointed out, eyeing Jooheon spitefully. Jooheon sputtered and tried to explain to Jackson that he gets nervous around him because he’s afraid he won’t like what he does and this causes Jackson to start another fight about Jooheon needing to be confident and trust Jackson and something else that Minhyuk doesn’t hear because Hyunwoo is back to talking to the actually relevant topic at hand.

“Plus Hoseok loves hearing Kihyun sing so he’s always up to going. You can meet him tomorrow since the audition is after school today.” Minhyuk nodded, happily awaiting to meet the rest of the rowdy bunch and get to know the people Hyunwoo holds near and dear. Hyunwoo smiled and the sweet scent of caramel floods Minhyuk’s senses once more, making his Alpha keen in warmth and happiness.

“Gross, could you guys keep your scents to yourself?” Hyungwon muttered, having Changkyun smush him in a hug and essentially scent marking the taller boy.

“Shut up baby, it’s no different than with us.” Changkyun teased, rubbing his scent all over the reluctant boy.

“Stop it! I pay way too much for my Armani cologne to have you rubbing it off and replacing it with your stench.” Hyungwon whined, trying to push the other boy off of him only for his efforts to prove futile as it only urges him to snuggle into him further. Hyungwon shouts in an attempt to get him off but that doesn’t work either.

Minhyuk turns to Hyunwoo, side-eying his friends as they bickered further. “Are all your friends in questionably anger-fueled relationships?” He asked, watching as Changkyun manages to wrap his body around the lengthy torso of Hyungwon. Hyunwoo chuckled and shook his head, only to stop and ponder for a moment. He goes to shrug instead and Minhyuk laughs at his sudden change of heart.

Suddenly Minhyuk felt warm, surrounded by good vibes and even better people. He had Hyunwoo to keep him grounded, though it felt like he was the very reason Minhyuk lost himself half the time. He had his friends that may seem nuts but in the end, are better friends than the ones he ever made back home. Minhyuk grew up alone without siblings but in this moment, he felt like he was in a big family, with bickering brothers and all.

Hyunwoo absently let his arm travel to rest around Minhyuk’s waist, a sign of dominance that wasn’t a part of an Omega’s nature but was instead part of Hyunwoo’s. Minhyuk took the action with affection, snuggling in closer to the warm body that he collided into just this very morning. He wondered how so much could’ve happened so fast, but in the moment, he didn’t want to ruin the comforting feeling he was embracing in the moment.

Half the day had passed and Minhyuk surprisingly looked forward to the rest of it and the remainder of the week. As long as he got to stay by Hyunwoo’s side, Minhyuk thinks this year will go just fine. Maybe even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help, I can't stop writing chapters for this. Also I don't really have a clear endgame for this other than the obvious of getting ShowHyuk together so sorry if it seems odd or inconsistent or anything. I'm just going with the flow tbh


	5. You're Spilling Like An Overflowing Sink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDNT PROOFREAD THIS BC IM TRASH  
> i'll do it later i promise

Hyunwoo hates his 5th period.

It’s a child care class, meant to teach Omegas and willing Betas on how to care for children, handle child birth, the whole 9 yards. It’s everything Hyunwoo does _not_ want to deal with.

Half the class gaped when they saw Hyunwoo enter, some people mumbling about it being the first time they see an Alpha in one of these classes. A guy with a really chiseled jawline and too many freckles for him to count eyes Hyunwoo hungrily, like a piece of meat dangling in front of a rabid animal. Hyunwoo tried to sit as far away from that kid as possible. A girl next to him giggled and passed him a folded up piece of notebook paper, it read:

_Hey cutie,_

_Go with me to Homecoming?_

_(P.S. We can do **whatever** you want afterwards.)_  


It was marked with a kiss in a smudged ruby red and Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrows. It was far too early to be securing Homecoming dates already, and this girl wasn’t even remotely catering to Hyunwoo’s likes. He doesn’t know how to confront the girl and reject her so he just scribbles a small _maybe_ and folds it back up, letting it land on her desk. He manages to not look in her direction for the remainder of the class.

When the bell finally rings, Hyunwoo literally bolts out of the class. He hears a collective few groans as ‘potential’ mates miss their chance to strike up conversation with whom they assumed was an Alpha. Hyunwoo thinks of ways to get out of the class, possibly skipping and just going to P.E. instead. He knew if he sweet talked the coach enough with promises of practicing for the sake of keeping the swim team at the top, he’s sure he’d be allowed to stay. How he’d pass the class however, is another question.

Hyunwoo thinks his 6th period won’t be any better.

It’s another class that relies on the fact of whether you’re an Alpha, Beta or Omega. The class is mostly filled with Alphas and Omegas, as they’re the perfect fits for each other.

It’s Heat 101, where the notorious ‘heat partners’ are born and bred, where the class curriculum is helping get your partner off and demonstrate the ins and outs of sex with a partner in heat. In theory, it should be awkward as fuck but students take advantage of an easy A and an even easier lay.

Hyunwoo gets there early, the room being fairly close to his previous one so he takes a moment to decide where’d be the best place to sit. The desks are similar to those in science rooms, flat and matte black, made to seat two to a table. Hyunwoo chooses one that’s closest to a window on the right, not all the way in the back of the class but far enough from the teacher that he thinks will help avoid being picked to answer uncomfortable questions.

As he sat and waited for more students to show up, Hyunwoo let his thoughts wander. He thought about Minhyuk, how they had only met this morning and yet he has never found a better match for himself. He feels so at home with the other, warm and tingly in ways that are best described in cliché teenage coming-of-age movies and action movie montages. He feels safe with him, like nothing or no one could harm him. It pleases his Omega to find someone with these qualities, more than just a companion or a good fuck but rather a friend; a mate.

Hyunwoo felt like he was next to him right now, robust scent of sweet sugar and honey in his mind. He sighed in contentment, his Omega on his back and tongue lolling out of its mouth. Hyunwoo feels like a child experiencing his first crush, fresh and new and oh so right. It was a feeling Hyunwoo was sure he’d never feel, going through boyfriends and girlfriends throughout his years and never finding anything more than a gentle spark. Nothing truly made his heart feel as enflamed and engorged with satisfaction as Minhyuk does.

“Happy thoughts?”

Hyunwoo nearly jumped out of his seat, eyes ripped away from the beautiful scenery on the other side of the window. He turned to find the very focus of his thoughts, the main character in his fantasies and desires, sitting right next to him. Hyunwoo’s heart raced but he couldn’t get a grip on whether it was the pure shock of being torn from his thoughts or if it was the fact that Minhyuk was here by his side, his scent all too real and pulling him in deeper in the abyss that he was already lost in.

“Nothing really compares to the real thing.” Hyunwoo breathed, eyes locked on the dark haired individual who just smiled in response. He wondered if Minhyuk understood what he meant, if he had the same thoughts as the Omega. He wanted to ask, to see if he was allowed to play the risky game of give and take that his body so desperately craved. Hyunwoo wanted to bare his neck and let Minhyuk claim everything he had to offer, to hold him secure in his grip and never let him go.

Minhyuk’s eyes darkened with lust and want, his hands restless against the strap of his messenger bag. Minhyuk wanted nothing more than to follow through on the other’s silent requests, the way his scent curled around him and  called to him like the evilest temptress, standing at the precipice and waiting until Minhyuk took the bait and fell off the side of the damned mountain. People fear this place, where one is so willing to give up what they have for the sake of sharing something even bigger with another. It’s a game-changer, a complete 180 to one’s natural instinct and yet what’s more natural than a life with your soulmate?

Minhyuk breathed out low, heady breaths. He reached forward and let his thumb graze Hyunwoo’s hand, rubbing in circles and strokes that burned the very skin it touched. Hyunwoo enjoyed the sting, the roughness bringing him back to reality to find that he truly was here, all of him. Some was already deep in Minhyuk, lost forever in the beautiful boy in front of him. And Hyunwoo was perfectly okay with that, he wouldn’t want it any other way. He smiled at the other male, soft and genuine with not lust and craving but rather a primal need of companionship. Hyunwoo’s eyes scanned the other, hoping he’d want the same from him.

If Hyunwoo was completely honest with himself, he’d come to realize that even if Minhyuk hadn’t wanted his hand; if he only yearned for the deep warmth inside the pit of himself, the satisfaction of being buried deep inside him then Hyunwoo would gladly give it to him, no questions asked. He’d give him that and so much more. If Minhyuk wanted nothing else, he could live with just that. It wouldn’t be a good life, burning at the edges as he slowly crinkled into an image of a burnt out and hollow shadow of who he used to be. But it’d be with Minhyuk and that’s all Hyunwoo wanted.

This is what it meant to find your soulmate, the one your body was made for. Two hearts in constant harmony, synced to one another like clockwork. Lock and key for one another, what brings them high to the heavens and down into the deathly fire pits below. Hyunwoo had no idea this was what was occurring and neither did Minhyuk. All they knew was this was something they wanted, both of them. It was meant to be, fate would be at fault for whatever happens between the two of them. But if you asked them, it’d just be feelings that drew them to each other, nothing more, nothing less. They’re lying to themselves but they know no better.

There’s no class that teaches the probability of finding your one true love, no curriculum for which you’ll be tested on. It’s not like child birth where even with classes and grades, you’ll always have the natural instinct to know what to do. It’s something that you have to stumble over, to scrape your knees on and learn from the stinging acid on the skin. Something that you have you have ripped away from you to realize what it truly did to you, the good it had done to your life that you would take for granted. No one wanted to lose the love of their life but one will never know that’s what they were to each other unless it’s taken away from them. After all, you only know how much you love something or someone until you lose it.

Hyunwoo hopes he never loses Minhyuk.

Minhyuk hopes he always has Hyunwoo.

 The class begins at some point in each other’s revelations of feelings but they both push everything down, force themselves to sit forward and listen to the teacher explain the premise of the class. He asks to divide the class between Alphas, Betas and Omegas. He allows Omegas to stay seated and the rest to come up to the front of the class to be distributed. Hyunwoo nearly whines, his worst nightmare come true.

He must reveal who he is and lose who he wants to be.

Minhyuk has to stand up, leave him alone to fight the battle he has no idea Hyunwoo is fighting. Hyunwoo pleads Minhyuk with his eyes, willing him to stay, to ignore the teacher’s words and stay with him.

He almost says it, almost tells him _stay forever_ but it becomes too true in the moment and Hyunwoo looks down, cutting off the one person he wants to be connected to for the rest of his days. Minhyuk looks back once, finds Hyunwoo focused on his hands and it forces Minhyuk to look at his own. Their delicate, wiry and smooth. Perfect to adorn with rings and chains, the hands of an Omega but behind them is so much power, so much _force_ that it scares the boy. He never wants to lay a harmful hand on Hyunwoo but he fears it’s inevitable. After all, the saying says that love hurts and hurt can only happen when one selfishly lifts a hand against the other.

The class erupts in whispers and hushed murmurs, eyeing the grown senior huddled in his seat and looking smaller than ever.

_He’s still sitting._

_Is he an Omega?_

_No way, maybe he just didn’t hear?_

_Poor guy, looks scared as hell._

_I’d love to make that my bitch._

Minhyuk looks around, ears catching the words that the students assumed are amongst themselves. What is he hearing? Does no one know about Hyunwoo? Sure, he’s an Omega, but so are plenty of students, if the amount still seated at desks is anything to go by.

“Um, _excuse me._ ” A voice cuts deep into Minhyuk’s flesh, flaying the layer of protection he had just moments prior. It was shrill and catty and made Minhyuk want to claw at his ears and hope to never hear it again.

Unfortunately, fate has a different opinion.

“Didn’t ya’ hear? Teach said _Omegas are to stay seated._ What, are you dumb too?” The girl caterwauled, voice alike to nails on a chalkboard. She smacked her gum and eyed Minhyuk up and down, judgement deep in her heavily lined eyes. Minhyuk thought she wore far too much makeup but he figured with an attitude as ugly as hers, it probably matched her true face.

If it wasn’t for the acid biting from her sharp tongue, he’d so boldly compare her to Seulgi, who seemed like a saint to him at this point.

“ _Helllloooo? Earth to moron_ ” The girl continued to belittle the thin boy, poking at his side with a sharpened nail that he was sure was overgrown and only looked healthy because of the pink varnish slathered over it. The nail hurt but held no true pain as much as the words that continued to pick at Minhyuk’s psyche, picking it apart piece by piece.

He was an Alpha, damn it. He shouldn’t have to sit here and take this _troll’s_ poking and prodding. Minhyuk grabs at the wrist that was lurching forward again, stopping its movement altogether. The girl stopped her chewing (which looked far too similar to a cow macking on its own cud) and sneered at the boy, looking up from her short stature to his own taller frame.

“Excuse you, that’s _my_ hand you’ve got there.”

Minhyuk laughed a dry laugh, sick and low and looked the girl straight in her eyes.

“Wow, the troll has a brain. Obviously not a good one though since I’m actually holding your _bony, miniscule, useless_ little wrist. Looks like you need to take anatomy a second time there.” Minhyuk let the burning words roll of his tongue, putting his pent up aggressions to good use for once. It felt nice to hurt someone other than his mother, there was no scent of disappointment or waves of guilt coming from the girl. Her jaw was hanging loose, gum clearly visible in the disgusting, wretched mouth of hers. His eyes flashed red and he threw her wrist down, repulsed at the fact he even had skin-to-skin contact with the devil herself. He smirked and pushed past her, ignoring the stares he earned at the time. He smelled a sweet, salty scent that made him grin wider, knowing Hyunwoo saw him assert his dominance.

He’d seen how Hyunwoo had reacted before, when he stood up to his mother that morning. It probably made his Omega submit, make him willing and pliant to the very words Minhyuk spoke. It was this power that Minhyuk feared but still loved. Someone as delicate as him can break something as strong and sturdy as Hyunwoo. Not that he’d ever want to, but the thought still existed, in the deep, dark recesses of his mind. It was there that Minhyuk never wanted reach, that’s where his deepest darkest fears were held by way of lock and key. They were chained and bound, gagged by the very hopes that Minhyuk never set foot in the treacherous land. Made Minhyuk think of The Lion King, the shambles of his mind where these thoughts went was the dark shadowy place, ridden with sharp bones that could hurt whomever stepped foot there.

There were reasons for Minhyuk being the way he is, and reasons why Hyunwoo is the way he is.

They hoped they’d never have to find out.

The teacher offered several ways to make the pairs, the first being drawing names from a hat. No one really favored that other that the few students that were sure wouldn’t get picked if they were all given free will. The second was by the teacher’s choice, another idea shot down because no one ever likes giving their educator that much power. The final one was obviously the fan favorite, being able to pick as you wished. They’d go in name order, starting from A and ending at Z, if anyone was as fated to even have a last name of that caliber.

Ae Suk Ja went first and picked a handsome boy with pretty eyes.

An Sung Chul followed, getting the class beauty and a collection of groans filtered in the class.

Choi Kwang Hyun went next and he sat by himself in an empty desk, opening a chance for someone to be paired with another Alpha instead of an Omega.

It felt like ages before it was almost Minhyuk’s turn.

He had one person to go, was right behind another person with his name sake.

Her name was Lee Hee Bon and Minhyuk wanted to grind her into a pulp.

She was the disgusting troll, bedazzled in too bright clothing all wrapped up in a mess of orange-brown hair tied into a messy ponytail that she seemed to swear was the style at the moment. And she was the one who sat in his seat, next to the built fragment of heaven that Minhyuk had saved for himself. She looked over at Minhyuk, flashing him a smirk, before turning and looking at an obviously uncomfortable Hyunwoo. He looked back up at Minhyuk, searching for some sort of assistance, answers of which Minhyuk didn’t have.

These partners were permanent, remained constant until the end of the year for the safety and sanctity of those in heats. Minhyuk would have to see this girl on top of Hyunwoo, holding him when he’d panic and kisses away his fears, one of which was mostly her and her revolting stench. She reeked of desperation, much like empty promises and hollow shot glasses that promised no warmth in their small embrace.

She tapped a worm like finger against his shoulder, wrapping her palm fully around the bulk of shoulder, right above the joint. The position seemed odd, had Hyunwoo squirming in his seat. It was then Minhyuk realized it was a hold that could easily be squeezed and twisted, ripping the joint from his hold in its socket. It was a threat, like a gun held locked and loaded against Hyunwoo’s temple. Minhyuk near lunged at the girl, threatening to claw her far too embellished eyes out with his pretty and delicate hands.

_Hands that were meant to hurt._

Minhyuk felt hot, burning at the mere thought of this monster hurting what was most precious to him. His name was called and Minhyuk spared no time stomping over to the girl, wishing to plug his nose to escape her horrid smell. She looked up, one hand still on Hyunwoo’s shoulder while the other snuck over his thigh.

_Touching what was his._

Minhyuk’s eyes emblazoned with a harsh red, lips pulling back in a snarl as he uttered one word and one word only.

**_“Off.”_ **

The girl eyed the thin boy, laughed openly in his face and shook her head, wild hoops hanging from her ears flailing wildly with the movement.

“No. Pretty boy here likes me, wants to stay with _me_.” She had tightened her grip on both hands, earning a weak whimper from the grown boy next to him.

That was it. That was Minhyuk’s trigger.

He damn near tossed her out the window, grabbing her by her disgustingly greasy hair and flinging her across the room. He stood tall, eyed the girl to dare, _to try_ to challenge him. No one was to touch what was explicitly his, what he so carefully picked from a garden of purity. He wasn’t about to let this snake bite into the sweet flesh and taint the fruit, reduce its sweet scent to nothing more that rot. The juices were savory and they were to run down Minhyuk’s mouth, no one else’s.

The girl got up, class slack jawed at the debacle. The teacher hadn’t even said a word, a bored expression on his face like this happened every year. Which it probably does, a hormonal teen claiming someone for their own and not letting anyone else touch, ruin the flawless skin that layered their perfect visage. The girl wanted to fight back, to keep her tough exterior up but Minhyuk was in no mood to play. He flashed one last gleam of red from his eyes and sat down in the seat that she had already tainted.

Hyunwoo looked over, afraid and aroused at his savior. No one would believe this happened, the big and strong Son Hyunwoo had his heart fought for and won over by the delicate, little Lee Minhyuk. Minhyuk exhaled, letting his nerves untangle from the mess they’d just been in and opened his eyes again, no red visible but instead a deep chocolate brown. Hyunwoo smiled and Minhyuk placed his hand on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, where the demon had held him in her clutches. He flinched at the movement, the instinct tugging on Minhyuk’s heart strings and making him huff, wanting nothing more than to take away the pain she put on the poor boy with only a single touch. He stroked the spot, soothing his muscles to relax and slowly he felt his tense shoulders loosen with familiarity. Minhyuk let his scent travel, soothed the crying Omega deep inside the pit of Hyunwoo’s stomach.

The class had gone uneventfully after that, people already texting and snapchatting about the occurrence but it was nothing but a bad taste in Minhyuk’s mouth at this point. All he knows is that he’s here for Hyunwoo, always.

He just hoped he felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this one got emotional im sorry im a mess of feelings atm 
> 
> b y e


	6. You're Only Happy When Your Sorry Head Is Filled With Dope

“So how was your first day?”

Minhyuk sighed around his fork, wishing he had chosen to eat in his room instead of at the kitchen island. He swallowed a mouthful of warm instant mac & cheese and wiped his mouth as his mother went around to grab a juice from the fridge.

“It was fine, made some friends and stuff.” Minhyuk shrugged, trying to give his mom as little details as possible. He didn’t want her feeling like she accomplished something in dragging Minhyuk here with her. In reality, she really had given him the most wonderful opportunity to meet people he’d never have met otherwise but he never wanted to give her the satisfaction of knowing that. She nodded and left the kitchen almost as quick as she arrived, finishing her daily duty as a mother in inquiring about her son’s life. She couldn’t care less about his day or the details about it. Minhyuk just took it as a good thing and continued on with his life. Soon, he’d be rid of her and he can live happily with Hyunwoo. Hopefully somewhere with a sea side view.

Minhyuk had ended the day fairly well, his final period was his math class and the teacher was actually pretty cool. He had informed the class about the grading style and how if you finished your work for the class, he’d be okay with you being on your phone. Plus he allowed eating in class so Minhyuk could bring snacks and relax in that class. Jackson shared the class with him so he had him to talk to during his downtime.

As he finished the final morsels of his pasta, he pulled out his phone and checked his social media. He opened his Instagram to a notification telling him he had a few new followers. He opened the tab and saw that Hyunwoo’s friends had all added him. They sure worked fast! Minhyuk was sure to add them or request to follow them. The last one caught his eye the most; it was Hyunwoo’s. He never pegged him for an Instagram kind of guy, but he knew the boy was full of surprises.

He clicked on his user name (Appa_Shownu, ain’t that cute?) and was immediately disappointed to see it was private. He requested to follow the other, hoping he’d accept it soon so Minhyuk could look at all his pictures and like them all. Even the ones from 88 weeks ago.

Luckily, before the day ended, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk exchanged numbers, as well as the rest of the gang. They promised to add him to their super top secret group chat after he’d met the last pair of their squad. Minhyuk shot a quick text to Hyunwoo, hoping to find some comfort in his friend.

He threw his trash in the bin under the sink and headed to his room, glad that even though the apartment they lived in was small, his mother’s room was located on the opposite side of his own.

Minhyuk missed the life of luxury he had before, when he had money from his father’s countless hours of working. He hated how dedicated he had been to his job but in the end, it always left Minhyuk living well. He had always heard about how great kids with divorced parents had it, two Christmases, two birthdays and so on. But this was certainly **not** the life he’d expected.

His mother made less than his father and she was the one who decided to end it so they got the short end of the stick. She’s tried to take him to court for at least half of the amenities that were under their names but his mother had to work to get money to pay for the expensive lawyer just to win the case. So, they were back at square one.

His phone buzzed as Minhyuk laid on his bed, deep in thought. He picked it up and found Hyunwoo replying to his text. Minhyuk found his style of texting to be endearing, the poor boy was just so awkward with his phone. He tried to send an emoji but Minhyuk just laughed at the poor use of it and begged him never to use them again. It was such a relief to be in the clear with Hyunwoo, after the ups and downs of the day.

They had met in the morning, love at first sight. (Or smell?) Then they found each other again in passing time for 4th period, where Minhyuk had a very _intimate_ encounter with the Omega. Then there was lunch, which was without a doubt, his favorite time of the day. There was 6 th period, where he had to assert his dominance over Hyunwoo, making it known that he was not to be touched by anybody else. Minhyuk worried that he’d overstepped his boundaries, treating Hyunwoo like his property rather than his friend. But in the end, Hyunwoo appreciated him defending his honor. Minhyuk couldn’t have been happier knowing that he hadn’t completely ruined everything between them.

After a few hours of mindless texting and reorganizing his book bag, he found a crumpled set of papers and pulled them out, flattening them against his desk. He carefully read the papers out loud, scanning over the details.

The first page had been the advertisement for the Homecoming dance. It seemed that it was only a few weeks away. Minhyuk wondered what it’d be like, his old prep school never did any sort of dances or things of that style. He knew the important ones were Homecoming and Prom but Minhyuk didn’t really understand how they went. _Maybe Hyunwoo and I can go together?_

Minhyuk began to imagine how that night would be, using old movies and TV shows as a reference for how everything would look. He imagined Hyunwoo in a crisp black tux with a neat bow tie. He looked like a bow tie kind of guy. He pictured Hyunwoo coming to his door to pick him up, he’s wearing an ironed dress shirt and pleated slacks, looking as sharp as ever. He opens the door to find a smiling Hyunwoo, holding a boutonniere in his strong palms. It was a rose, deep and dark with moisture. Minhyuk would smile and pull out his own boutonniere for the boy, a classic white lily. Both the flowers complimented them nicely and Minhyuk latched himself to Hyunwoo’s side as he led him to his car and opened the door for him like a perfect gentleman.

He didn’t know what kind of car Hyunwoo drove but in his fantasy, it was something sleek and dark, maybe navy or a steel gray? Something that felt elegant but reserved, much like the boy behind the wheel. He was sure Hyunwoo was a good driver, he seemed to be responsible.

He’d make small talk, bounce in excitement in his seat. God knows he wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off his date. He’d ask to roll down the windows, let the wind keep him afloat as he drowned in his love for Hyunwoo. His hands would constantly fiddle with the radio dials, looking for music that hyped him up. It was their little party before the actual party. Minhyuk would bet money that Hyunwoo’s saved stations were classical and rock stations, ones with good old fashioned golden hits. Minhyuk could almost hear Hyunwoo humming lowly along with the bass of an old classic.

Minhyuk’s eyes were closed, feeling like he was actually in a speeding car, the wind whipping his hair and laughing loudly at Hyunwoo making jokes behind the wheel. He absently heard a humming sound, registering it as part of his fantasy, just another detail that blurred into the false reality he was immersed in. Minhyuk breathed the cool night air that cut into the car, chilling the leather seats he was on.

What if Hyunwoo had one of those fancy cars, like his father’s associates? The seats would warm up, making Minhyuk hum in pleasure. Hyunwoo’s scent would spike, the temptress returning to the confines of the car. Suddenly Minhyuk felt too warm, too hot.

He felt Hyunwoo’s hand trail up his thigh, holding ground there and Minhyuk leaned into the touch, letting the heat of his hand consume him. Hyunwoo wouldn’t lose focus, mind on the road as he palmed Minhyuk to hardness through his slacks. Minhyuk would moan loudly, hoping to get the other to pull over and do this right. Hyunwoo would smile, looking as innocent as can be while still gripping his member so well. He’d say _baby, let’s get there first and then I’ll make you feel so good._

Minhyuk’s breath caught in his throat, feeling a familiar pressure settle around the blunt head of his cock, squeezing and pulling. He sank deeper into the warm seat, letting the heat creep up his spine and into his bones, jostling his nerves and making his body shudder with pleasure. He groaned, letting his head turn and look pleadingly at his date.

In this moment, they switched roles, Minhyuk needed the sweet release at the hands of Hyunwoo. He hears a low chuckle and he’s sure Hyunwoo had it bad for the other, having a soft spot for when he whined. He got his way, like he used to when he lived with both his parents.

Hyunwoo would smoothly undo Minhyuk’s buckle, all one-handed while keeping a firm grip on the steering wheel. He made a smooth turn, avoiding any sort of collision while reaching into Minhyuk’s briefs and pulling him out, exposing him to the humid air inside the car and the biting chill that swept in with the breeze. He felt Hyunwoo’s firm hand, gripping him as well as the steering wheel. And all in one motion, he jerked with fervor and maneuvered through the back roads of the neighborhood as a shortcut to the school.

Minhyuk opened his mouth, feeling drained of energy but still managing to thrash in Hyunwoo’s firm but delicate hold. It made Minhyuk think, of how the two of them work. The push and pull between the two of them and the differences they each were made up of. The gentle caresses on the underside of Minhyuk’s cock made him weep, finding such care in what would normally be seen as a vulgar act.

Intimacy was at its peak, as well as Minhyuk. He felt the coil inside him draw tight, feeling like his breath was being tied off inside his lungs. His body burned and ached, base instincts needing to take, _to claim_ in ways he knew he couldn’t. He heaved breaths, trying to coax oxygen back into his lungs. He was so unbelievably close, teetering between euphoria and regret. The buzzing pounded in his ears, louder than his heart beat and louder than his own filthy thoughts as he thrusted in Hyunwoo’s hand. He begged, thrashed and whined, needing his mate to finish him, to complete him.

He was nearly whole, waiting for the final puzzle piece to click into place and make him see white but it never came, the buzzing beating into his brain and turning him to mush. He cried, physically bawled in his hands. He had never felt so unsatisfied in his entire life, a whole lie materialized before his own eyes and made him believe he had the life he craved for so bad. His head ached and swirled, feeling like he threw his brain in the toilet and let someone flush it down a clogged drain for days. He felt sick, nauseatingly so. He looked down and found himself in a mess, knot popped but free of fluids.

He had had a dry orgasm, empty and hollow. It burned a hole inside him, the false night he had made up coming back to haunt him as the harsh reality of the world came crashing down around him. Minhyuk sighed, rubbing his face with hands over and over and over again. He wished he could will this away, dump the memory into the trash along with the remnants of his discarded meal. His stomach churned and Minhyuk felt like he was going to vomit if he didn’t settle his mind soon. He stood from his desk chair, which he must’ve slumped into midway into his day dream and threw himself on his bed.

The mattress was lumpy, useless at best but it was what he had for now. Half of him wished Hyunwoo was a man of money, who came from riches and a lavish lifestyle so Minhyuk could marry into money and never worry about shitty mattresses and cheap drinks again. It’d be high-end wine and shots crafted with the utmost excellency from there on. It was a selfish thought, one Minhyuk quickly reserved into the dark recesses of his mind as soon as it crossed it. He never wanted to reduce Hyunwoo into anything superficial, he was more than a body to fuck into or muscles to carry or money for him to spend. He was a companion, fate brought him as a gift for the life he’d be given. He wasn’t sure if he actually deserved Hyunwoo, no matter how much money lined his pockets because at the end of the day, Minhyuk hated himself.

He hated the fragile line he had walked with his parents, teetering into chaos as he ruined a 22 year old marriage. Hated how sick his thoughts would turn during some nights and how it made his blood curdle. He hated how he wanted Hyunwoo, how selfishly he craved him and how he never considered the others feelings.

Half of him wished he hadn’t met the boy, because he’s so afraid he’s going to destroy him. He is just so, _so_ beautiful and Minhyuk wanted to ruin him, tear him to shreds and reduce him to nothing just so he could keep him forever.

Hyunwoo doesn’t deserve this. He should get a trophy Alpha, someone who could take his fears and doubts away, not magnify them and pick them apart in the early hours of the morning.

The buzzing still rang deep in Minhyuk’s bones and he just wanted to tear open his flesh and pull and pull and _pull_ until he tore something out that would end the feeling. Face down on the mattress, he let his hands travel along the expanse of the cotton/polyester blend sheets, finding the culprit for all his misery.

He picks up the phone, not bothering to lift his throbbing head and swiped the screen to answer the incessant phone call. He sharply grunted a muffled _‘what’_ hoping whoever had been on the other end would hang up and leave him be once and for all.

“Minhyuk?”

His head perked up, face no longer buried in his sheets as he wiped the saliva off his chin and sat up straight, almost as if the person could see him as well as hear him.

Minhyuk’s voice quivered, in a way that he’d never shamefully admit to anyone other than Hyunwoo.

“Hyunwoo? Why are you calling me?” His voice betrayed him, frail and light. It sounded foreign to himself and he began to feel feverish, throat tightening in a way that cut off his air supply when he needed it most. He cleared his throat but the blockage refused to move, leaving him beyond breathless.

Hyunwoo shuffled on the other end and continued to talk, in a more hushed and concerned tone. “You weren’t responding to my texts, I found it weird. Is everything okay? You sound… different.”

Minhyuk wished he could speak, his saliva choking him every time he tried to from syllable. His tongue betrayed him as well, leaving him numb and voiceless. He felt like crying all over again and he’s sure this is as miserable as he’s ever been in his entire life, and he’s been to a party where he ended up on the couch, covered in mysterious fluids and stinking of a brothel all while wearing a sombrero.

“Minhyuk? Please answer me, I’m worried.” Hyunwoo’s voice cut through again, concern evident in the deep rumbles of his voice in the receiver. Minhyuk wanted to scream, to yell to him that he needed something but he wasn’t sure what. He gasped for breath, sweat clung to his temples and matted his hair in unruly ways. He grasped at the sheets, laying back down as the phone landed next to him on the mattress. He thrashed and flailed, mind reeling back to his fantasy where he’d done the same thing but in intense pleasure. Now he was just lost and unbelievably afraid.

“Oh my God Minhyuk, please answer me!” Hyunwoo cried on the other side of the cal. Minhyuk wanted to speak so bad, needing to tell Hyunwoo that he was alright, to _please not cry_ because it hurt him so much to hear him like this. He felt his heart breaking, literally cracking under his ribcage and suddenly his mind goes back, to the poor Kim boy back home.

He had heard his heart that night, broken and sharp at the edges. This was his payback, his karma for hurting Mingyu so bad. He tore the boy apart, mangled him to the point where he was no longer the same dumb blond that once resided in the walls of his own home. He was to be punished, for the people he hurt, one at a time. This was only strike one, and Minhyuk really didn’t think he could survive long enough to see the end of it. He’s hurt too many people, left too many tears in his shadows and too many outliers in his little experiments. They’ve caught up with him, and they’re here to stay.

Minhyuk sobbed, dry, useless tears as his breath continued to evade him, his body hot and clammy against the feverish bedsheets that lined his bed. This mattress betrayed him, never feeling comfortable whenever Minhyuk laid his head to rest but in this moment, where fear spiked to its highest peak, this is when the mattress chose to let Minhyuk sink into its recesses and take comfort in its embrace. It was hell inviting him in, pulling him down inch by inch until he suffocated in the harsh flames of his actions.

He heard heavy knocks at the front door of his apartment, unable to get up to answer it and it was then that Minhyuk decided to give up. He let his body wrack with tremors and refused to inhale any more futile breaths. His body arched and sunk, body finally catching up with his mind. He heard voices, hurried and deep. It certainly wasn’t his mother speaking but he could barely hear anything anymore, the feeling of cotton being stuffed into his ears and muffling the world around him. He felt numb but his body still buzzed as if the phone never stopped ringing. He laughed, cold and dry and this was it.

This was when his body gave out and the world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm legit putting chapter after chapter out because like I said, I'm literally winging it and I found some semblance of a plot that I actually like so sorry if it takes a different turn than you expected!!


End file.
